infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sextet Yearns to Be in Love
'Synopsis' Charlotte visits Ichika at his house. Her brief alone time with him is interrupted by Cecilia, who brings a box of delicious cake. The girls agree to an alliance so that they can both share in taking bites out of Ichika's slice; but before they can feed Ichika in return, Houki, Lingyin, and Laura arrive as well. A little troubled that five people suddenly showed up, Ichika proposes to play a game, and suggests a game that came from Germany where a person uses clay to mold something and the other players guess what it is. During Laura's turn to make something, she claims what is being made is a mountain when Houki thought it was an oil well. After a while, it is around the time for dinner, and they go to the local market picking up ingredients. Ichika and Houki talk a bit, only to be interrupted by Lingyin and Charlotte yelling out to Ichika to help them and prevent Cecilia from picking ingredients. Back at Ichika's house, they are cooking. During the actual cooking Laura shows Ichika what she made. She claims it was oden, although what she made was ingredients of oden on a stick. Cecilia eventually ends up blowing up a pot by using the laser from her optical drone to heat it up. After dinner, the scene goes to Chifuyu and Maya are out at a bar drinking. They talk about Ichika. Maya notes on the aspect of kindness, Ichika and Chifuyu are similar. In the second half of the OVA, Houki visits her Aunt Yukiko's shrine, and they prepare for the summer festival. Her aunt asks Houki in doing the Kagura dance this year. During the festival, Ichika appears as Houki is maintaining a stall. After seeing him, her aunt allows her some free time. They meet Ran Gotanda and walk around the festival. The three hang out until they find Dan Gotanda stressing over not finding his sister. Houki leaves to prepare for the Kagura dance. When she does the dance, she mesmerizes the audience and Ichika. After the dance she and Ichika goes to high place to enjoy the fireworks display alone. Houki almost confesses her love for Ichika but is interrupted by the fireworks. 'Major Events' *Ichika invites Charlotte in for barley tea. *Cecilia arrives with a box of cakes. *Houki, Lingyin and Laura arrive as well, at which point they decide to play a party game with clay figures. *The gang decides to help make dinner, as well as keeping Cecilia from cooking. *Cecelia is shown to be, possibly, the WORST cook of the girls (possibly the reason why the girls tried to stop her). *Houki returns to her shrine. *Yukiko makes her debut. *Houki works at the shrine during the summer festival. *Yukiko gives Houki some time to spend with Ichika. *Houki meets Ran Gotanda for the first time. *The group separates after Ran finds her brother, Dan and Houki leaves to prepare for the Kagura no Mai dance. *Houki does the Kagura dance. *Ichika and Houki meet up again to go find a spot for the fireworks display. *Houki almost confesses to Ichika. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Charlotte Dunois *Ichika Orimura *Cecilia Alcott *Houki Shinonono *Lingyin Huang *Laura Bodewig *Chifuyu Orimura *Maya Yamada *Yukiko *Ran Gotanda *Dan Gotanda 'New Characters' *Yukiko 'Locations' *Orimura residence *Wax Value (a grocery store whose name is a pun on MaxValu, an actual Japanese grocer) *Bar Cresendo (a bar where Chifuyu and Maya go to while the gang cooks dinner at their house) *Shinonono Shrine (where the Shrine Festival takes place) 'Quotes' *''Ichika: "Huh? Char?" Charlotte: "Hm? Aah! Ichika! It is nice day, yes?" Ichika: "Yeah…?"'' … Ichika: "What the hell are you talking about?" Charlotte: "Uh…I just, uh…" Ichika: "Just what?" Charlotte: "…just stopped by." nervously Ichika: "Oh…" Charlotte: (I am an idiot! An idiot! Why'' am I sounding like I'm his girlfriend or something?!) Ichika: "Well, come on inside, then. Charlotte: in delight "I can come in?"'' - Ichika finding Charlotte outside his house. *''Yukiko: "It's great that you came."'' - Yukiko to Houki at the Shinonono Shirine Festival 'Trivia' *By the Light Novel, the summer festival story was supposed to come before the part where everyone stops at Ichika's house *In the anime, it is showed that Cecilia used her laser beam to cook the food she was making faster, while in the Light Novel, it is not stated. Category:Episodes Category:Infinite Stratos Episodes